The ubiquity of digital equipment, such as smartphones and wearable technology, has created privacy concerns. In particular, large numbers of individuals are in a position to take and distribute images of another individual without the consent of the photographed or videoed individual. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide techniques for automated privacy protection in digital image distribution.